Chatroom fun
by flamegirl5432
Summary: I was bored and had writers block so I decided to traumatize the naruto characters, mainly sasuke, in a chatroom setting. Hope you like it. I don't own Naruto, I just like to torture the characters in the show xP
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Chat Room.

Futurehokage has signed on.

Darkknight has signed on.

Copymaster has signed on.

Darkprince has signed on.

Futurehokage: Ok, so which one is Sasuke?

Darkprince: Shouldn't that be obvious?

Darkknight: Shut up mom killer!

Darkprince: Make me emo boy

Copymaster: Ok, enough, this is just a chat room, no need to get worked up in here.

Darkprince: you're just saying that because you want to fuck my little brother and don't want him pissy when you try to stick it in.  
Darkknight: WHAT THE HELL, PERVERTED WEASEL, NEVER TALK AGAIN!

Darkprince: you mean you didn't notice that you're sensei wanted to hump you?

Futurehokage: this just got really disturbing

Darkknight: That's because Itachi is a perverted weasel.

Copymaster: he's trying to cover that he is actually the one that wants to stick it up Sasukes hole.

Darkprince: I don't deny this

Darkknight: O.O I need more therapy now

Copymaster: Oh yeah, I was supposed to tell you, your therapist committed suicide again, something about how the world was too cruel to little boys.

Darkknight: WTH?!

Darkprince: try giving the next one a blow job, maybe it'll make them a little happier and less likely to kill themselves

Darkknight: I hate you

Darkprince: yet you can't kill me

Darkknight: come over here and I'll kill you right now you bastard!

Darkprince: Nah, I was gonna watch some porn or something later, just relax, I might just look at the naked picture book that the guys have going around of you.

Darkknight: O.O I suddenly feel dirty and violated, I think I need a bath now

Darkprince: if you find time, just lay on the couch all spread out, that picture is hardly visible anymore, Deidara just doesn't know how to use a tissue.

Darkknight: YOU'RE ALL SICK!

Puppetmaster: It's not visible anymore but we have a new one that might even be better, he was chasing the cat but Zetsu got a good shot of a very inviting pose on the bed

Darkknight: O.O I'm never undressing again!

Darkprince: That's ok, whoever gets you pinned first will do that for you

Darkknight has signed out.

Copymaster: You're an evil little brat

Darkprince: Yes I am, don't look for Sasuke for the next few days.

Darkprince has signed out.

Copymaster has signed out.

Futurehokage: What just happened?

Puppetmaster: Zetsu just grabbed Sasuke so that we can all try the real thing, I'm having sex tonight XD

Futurehokage: No way man, I won't let you have him.

Puppetmaster: Well then you'll have to come take him back, do you need directions?

Futurehokage: No way, you'll send me to some abandoned field or something

Puppetmaster: I won't , promise, we're in the big mansion in the next village over, just ask for the redcloud family, these idiots don't even realize that we're not all related.

Futurehokage has signed off.


	2. Chapter 2

Futurehokage has signed on.

Darkknight has signed on.

Copymaster has signed on.

Darkprince has signed on.

Puppetmaster has signed on.

Futurehokage: I got sent to an abandoned mansion.  
Puppetmaster: It wasn't a field was it?

Darkprince: that was a good show tho, especially when Kakashi ran in on Sasukes bath, that was priceless.

Copymaster: Evil

Darkknight: Fuck you Itachi, go to hell and burn!

Darkprince: If you could fight above the skill level of a wounded kitten then I would be in hell already

Darkknight: I hate you

Futurehokage: Why did I fall for that.

Darkprince: You're an idiot

Copymaster: You trust to easily

Darkknight: Moron

Puppetmaster: I have a trustworthy face

Darknight: No you don't

Copymaster: That's a lie

Futurehokage: It is kind of trustworthy when you aren't in that weird puppet shell

Darkprince: You're as trustworthy as a wooden nickel with the number 8 on it.

Puppetmaster: Fuck you Itachi, you have no say in this.

Futurehokage: Where can you find those, I want one, that would be so cool.

Darkprince: You make it so easy to fuck with you that it's starting to make me feel guilty

Puppetmaster: Yeah, he's just so specila in the head, I say we take him and I'll make him into a puppet so we can keep him as a pet

Futurehokage: No, you can't make Sasuke your pet, he's my best friend and brother

Darkprince: I don't recall you being a part of the family

Futurehokage: You fucked up, I got your spot, I'm the better Itachi, the one that your parents and brother really wanted, you're just the reject that snapped like some stupid newbie that thought being a ninja was wearing a mask.

Puppetmaster: Wow, not so sorry anymore, that kid can trash talk.

Darkprince: I'll keep that in mind, I meant to only leave Sasuke alive, since you joined the family, I guess I have one more to take care of

Futurehokage: Bring it psycho, I'll kick your girly little ass, Tsunade has bigger balls than you.

Darkknight: I'm the only one that gets to kill that psycho, go sit in the corner.  
Futurehokage: Don't tell me what to do, he started it!

Darkprince: Lovers quarrel?

Darkknight: Shut up Itachi, fucking perverted weasel!

Darkprince: Kakashi, you should really just ride that little prude, maybe it'll make him less angry to be dominated.

Puppetmaster: He'd probably be whiney, like Deidara, just don't take no for an answer, they'll just let it happen after a while, they'll even start to like it more.

Darkprince: Deidara still whines about that

Puppetmaster: He doesn't try to get away anymore, if I pull him into a room he just lets it happen and he definitely likes it now.

Darkknight: O.O I give up, therapy will never work at this rate, I'm just going to start cutting myself or something.  
Copymaster: Meditation works with this kind of thing, just clear your mind and pretend that nobody is there

Futurehokage: Is that what you're doing when you're reading those dirty books Kakashi?

Copymaster: No, that's reading and ignoring the way you and Sasuke fight while Sakura tries to steal a lock of Sasukes hair for her little shrine.

Darkknight: SHE ALREADY GOT ONE, I'M GOING TO GO BALD BY THE TIME SHE GETS ENOUGH FOR HER LIKING

Futurehokage: She's over Sasuke now, she's after sai now

Darkknight: Thank god

Copymaster: He seems to have taken a liking to it, he read a book that said that it was a mating ritual and he seemed happy about it.

Futurehokage: Of course he is, she's lost her mind and somehow thinks that weirdo is wonderful, now Ino likes him too.

Copymaster: You seem oddly calm about this, don't you like Sakura?

Futurehokage: Nah, I found out that Hinata likes me, can you believe that, one of the hottest girls in Kanoha and she likes me

Darkknight: No, that's an amazing 'new' development

Copymaster: Do you have to tease him?

Darkknight: Yes, yes I do.

Puppetmaster: Your brother likes that fox boy

Darkprince: I've noticed, I can only hope that he will be the dominant.

Copymaster: Weren't you saying that you wanted to be the one that got him

Darkknight: STOP TALKING ABOUT THAT!

Darkprince: I'm allowed to dominate him, nobody else is, if the blond tops for anything but riding then I'll kill it, skin it and turn it's pelt into a rug

Futurehokage: I don't ' get it, what am I doing?

Darkprince: Submitting

Copymaster: Nothing, ignore the psychopath

Puppetmaster: I noticed that Sasuke is rather quiet on this, he's upset when we mention Itachi going at him but when it's him going at the blond, nothing but silence.  
Darkknight: What are you guys talking about?

Darkprince: your tell tale silence on the particular subject

Darkknight: I was getting a tomato

Copymaster: Thank god

Darkprince: So you don't want to top the blond, doing the dirty dip

Copymaster: Sasuke, the silence is concerning

Darkknight: I'm looking up dirty dip, hold on.

Darkprince: O.O I feel a special embarrassment for him not understanding what we mean by that.  
Puppetmaster: It's sex, for gods sake, how do you not know that?

Darkknight: O.O you think that I want to do that with the dobe?

Darkprince: You didn't deny it when we were talking about it

Copymaster: he was getting food.

Darkprince: He was getting relief from the idea of doing that.

Copymaster: There's no way for you to know what he was doing.

Darkprince: I've been watching him for the last 30 minutes, he went to the fridge, he got a tomato, he was back in 5 seconds and just read it all with a dazed look, it was interesting.

Copymaster has signed off.

Puppetmaster: Ha, fell for it

Darkprince has signed off.

Futurehokage has signed off.

Darkknight: My brother is a sick bastard

Puppetmaster: Yes he is, it makes things interesting to have a house full of people like that.

Darkknight: How did you guys convince them to go on that wild goose chase last time?

Puppetmaster: Told them that you had been captured and that we were going to rape you.

Darkknight: My door is now officially ruined because of you morons and my headache is worse.

Puppetmaster: Then our job for tonight is done, have fun.

Puppetmaster has signed out.

I know that these are weird, but I can't help what I write, it just pops into my head and I write it. sorry if it's not what you guys expect, I'm working on a few longer ones but for now I may upload a couple of short series, maybe a strange little skit between the brothers or even other characters if I get inspired for them. Hope you like it, would like to know what you guys think of these too so if you can review then that would be great.


End file.
